hoacouplesfandomcom-20200214-history
HoaCouples Wiki
Welcome to the HoaCouples Wiki This Wiki is for House of Anubis couples! It includes Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Amfie, and Moy! You may also include friendship pages! Have fun!!! Characters Corbierre Full Name: Corbierre England Blackbird, Gender:Female,Age:11,Birthday:June 23,2004,Body Color:Black,Eye Color:Black,Type:Raven,Family:Starfire(mother),Fannon(father),Corvus(brother), Hillary(German Cousin),Friends:Fina,Mira,Delores,Nina,Fabian,Alfie,Amber,Joy, Jerome,Mara,Mick,Poppy,Eddie,Patrica and Piper,Osirisin,Thoth and Sobek(currently),Anput,Anubis and Kebechet,Amelia,Joyce,Noa,Likes:The Capulets,Fabina,her friends,Moy,romance,music,art,Jabian as a friendship paring,shipping Fabina, keeping the main students in a relationship,helping Amber with dates,Corvus's independence,Nina and Fabian,no more Jabian,Noa's creative behavior,helping Joyce with Fabian and Nienke's Relationship,girls who aren't heartbroken,no tears,Nina,Joy,Amber,Mara,Fabian,Piper,Joyce and Amelia's singing voices, Dislikes:Tears,Jabian,the Montagues,Neddie,heartbroken girls,being fed up ,measles,the end of Fabina,hatred,madness,being insulted,girls who are crying,difficulty,Corvus' disobedience,comforting Nina when she cries,seeing Fabian crying,danger,heartbreak,the main students being single,tension,Joy's rudeness,Fabian being heartbroken,Luzy and Delia being mean to Daniel and Nina,disasters,couples breaking up,Corvus scaring her, Abillity:Flight,Speed,Strength,Pretending to be frozen,Wepons:Beak,Claws,Fate: proves that Fabina is going to be a couple with help from Amber,Mick and Mara (In Story of Fabina),Made the Fabina moment in the masked ball(In Story of Fabina 2: Fabian and Nina's Relationship),Made Osirisin,Sobek and Thoth friendly and Reedemed theirselves and became Jara's BFF,danced with the Jabian friendship and got her reward:Fabina being un-seprated and then hugged Fabian and Nina with the others and Osirisin,Sobek and Thoth(In Story of Fabina 3:House of Romance) Rescues Nina from being in danger. (In Story of Fabina 4: Searching from the Music) Helps breaking the spell by telling Fabian to kiss Nina and the spell was broken and Fabian gets his memory back(In Story of Fabina 5: Break The Spell For Love) ,Quote:"Don't worry Joyce,I'll help you with their issues in romance." Songs The Story of Fabina by Nathalia Ramos Lyrics: &The Story of Fabina,the Story of Fabina. This is the Story of Fabina,that I like to tell&At arrival,I met a boy,who goes to a boarding school,we met from eye to eye and he is nice to me. When there's tears in my eyes,he checks to see I was okay and he'll make feel better when I'm crying. He is always friendly,nice,caring and loving to me but I think he's kind,loyal and really sweet to me. When my ex-roommate is mean to me,he stands up for me and he doesn't like her rudeness and that is why he and me become friends. But,we are starting to like each other more than friends, he has feelings for me and I have a crush on him but he lied to his friends that he's going to the prom with my ex-roommate so he can keep his feelings for me as a secret but that made me really heartbroken. But he asked me to prom and we went to prom. At prom,my roommate crowned us as king and queen. When the moment came up,he thinks I look beautiful and that he called me beautiful that means he is in love with me. Him and me were at prom,we were slow dancing and we looked into each other's eyes. And when my roommate and 2nd friend were slow dancing too,they looked at us and it felt like there is hearts on our eyes. When we kissed, everyone cheered and we are now a couple and it's how it started right now. And that's the end for the story..of...Fabina.& Category:Browse